


Faded Humour

by GirlDressedInBlack



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-22 02:15:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11370474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GirlDressedInBlack/pseuds/GirlDressedInBlack
Summary: The Mistress contemplates Bill's passing.Spoilers for 'The Doctor Falls'





	Faded Humour

"It was hilarious." She says, looking straight at the girl.

 _Was_ is the operative word.

Now when the Mistress looks at her she can only feel regret as she remembers watching her be cut to pieces.

Back then she had been excited- even after having lived with the girl for ten years. 

Ten years of her determination

Ten years of her kindness.

Ten years of her warmth.

Missy has only known the girl vaguely for weeks and she feels sorrow for her.

The Master may have laughed but now the Mistress wants to cry.

She doesn't let herself.

The Time Lady has no hope left for Bill now.


End file.
